dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Takes a Hike
"Doug Takes a Hike" is the first part of the fourth episode of the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug joins the Bluff Scouts and on his first camping trip with the scouts and he really wants to get his first badge. But when Roger "volunteers" to be Doug's camping partner, he's not sure how the camping trip will turn out. Recap Intro The episode begins in the forest with Doug making promises for the Bluff Scouts, such as respecting the animals' habitat and helping a Bluff Scout when in need. Mr. Dink accepts Doug's membership as a Bluff Scout, making him a tender toe of the Bluff Scouts. Doug looks to see all the other members wearing different badges on their uniform, and he attempts to get one for himself. Mr. Dink announces that the scouts will go hiking and one team will win a nature meret badge. Doug then imagines himself earning his first meret badge Main Episode Mr. Dink tells all the scouts to collaborate with a buddy of their own. When Doug is about to ask Skeeter to be his partner, Roger chimes in and announces that Doug, being the new kid in Bluffington, needs assistance in hiking and makes him his partner, much to Doug's dismay. Roger tells Doug to think about how far he could go when he sticks with him. Doug's imagination: Mr. Dink strips off a number of badges from Doug's belt and rips his hat through his head, leaving him standing in disappointment. Roger later hands Doug a number of material to set up camp and demands him to go in the woods and wait for him. When Doug later meets Roger by the flag pole, he finds out that Roger has used a pair of his briefs as a flag, much to Doug's embarrassment. Doug and Roger later stop in the woods to set up camp. Roger runs to Mr. Dink to tell him about the hike, leaving Doug to pitch the tent on his own. When Roger returns to find that Doug failed to pitch the tent, he asks Doug if he found any wood for the fire, something Doug reminds him that he was never told that. Roger then tells Doug an anecdote about a new kid named Skunky Beaumont who got beat up by a live tree while the former attempted to search for fire wood. He later demands Doug to find some more fire wood. Doug then gets hallucinations of creepy creatures in the woods, as well as a tree coming to life and punching him continuously. When his evanescent imagination fades away, he finds himself leaning against a tree trying to brush a small piece of rope Roger was swinging in his face, much to Roger's amusement. Mr. Dink arrives and announces that everyone should start hiking and that the team that finds something that tells the most about the forest will win the nature meret badge. So Doug joins Roger in the hike and hears something scratching through the woods. He then discovers something moving through a bush. A green snake emerges from it. Doug learns that the snake is actually innocuous and friendly. The snake introduces himself by writing "Hi!" on the dirt. He writhes around Doug and kisses his face with his forked tongue. Doug names him Mr. Scaley and introduces him to Roger, who fears the snake and runs away from him in trepidation. Doug's imagination: The other scouts laugh at Roger's fear of a harmless snake and Roger runs away after Doug offers him the snake. Knowing about Roger's fear of the snake, Doug decides that the other scouts should know about this to teach him a lesson. But Doug soon remembers that he promised to help a Bluff Scout when in need, and Roger was one of them. Back at the campsite, Doug returns and introduces everyone to Mr. Scaley and soon, everyone wants to hold him. When the scouts give Mr. Scaley to Roger so he can pet him, Roger shakes in fear. To hide Roger's fear of the snake, Doug shows everyone the tricks Mr. Scaley can do. Mr. Dink gives both Doug and Roger nature meret badges. Roger lets Doug know that he owes him one. When the Bluff Scouts are prepared to leave, Roger offers to help Doug load the truck. Since Roger's fear of Mr. Scaley, he has tried to help Doug in many things. Doug admits that he misses Roger's bullying ways. Doug then goes to Mr. Scaley, who has been playing with the other scouts. Doug thanks the snake for helping him win his first ever meret badge and says goodbye. He watches as the snake slithers back in the woods. Roger then tells Doug that everything will be different between him and Doug and that the two will be good friends. He tells Doug all the things he would do for him (after putting a "Kick Me" sign on his back) as the scouts head home. Doug then states that everything is back to normal as the episode ends. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Roger Klotz *Mr. Dink *Skeeter Valentine *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe Trivia *This is the first episode where Skunky Beaumont is mentioned. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light